


Morning Ritual

by SiriuslynotoverRemus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi, brief mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslynotoverRemus/pseuds/SiriuslynotoverRemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See how the Hunters manage to get ready in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first work on the archive and I hope you enjoy. If you think you've maybe seen some of my work before it is because of my Tumblr ihaveobsessivecompulsivedisorder :)

Everything was planned out carefully so they wouldn't be late to work. It all started with Jack shutting off the alarm at 5:00 AM and stumbling his way into the kitchen to find one of his boyfriends already awake, Ryan, who sometimes didn't sleep to well(although if he did sleep fine he'd wake up with Jack anyway.) He'd make a pot of coffee and Ryan would help by making Gavin a cup of tea and pouring milk for Jack, Orange Juice for Ray, and Mountain Dew for Michael(despite Gavin's complaints about it being to early for soda). Jack would pour Ryan and Geoff coffee as soon as it was done knowing what each liked in their coffee.

Geoff would try his damned best to wake up along with the rest of the Gents to make breakfast, but sometimes tangled with his Lads it was difficult to do. But eventually he'd have to because if he didn't a certain British man would do his own best to make the six breakfast and almost burn the whole house down.

After Geoff came Gavin, who hopped out of the room already incredibly full of energy his hair sticking up in an impossibly puffy, not to mention cute, way. He'd quickly give each of the Gents a messy kiss, snatched up his cup of tea, and sit curled up on the couch.

Ray was normally next sometimes positions switched with Michael in the morning and wake up at different times. Same with Gavin. But the Puerto Rican was usually on point. He grabbed his juice and sat beside Gavin leaning his head on the Brit's shoulder comfortably receiving a small kiss on the head from said British idiot.

Michael would almost always be last, dragging himself from the warm bed, being uncomfortable in the large bed without the other five. He would take his soda and sit on the couch with the other lads laying his head on Ray's lap, the younger man making sure he didn't fall back asleep.

At some point Jack or Ryan would ask one of the lads if they wanted to shower. Because there were six men, and one bathroom, sometimes doubled up showering wasn't a bad idea. But that came with rules as well. Gavin wasn't allowed to shower with Michael or Geoff because that would probably add another half hour to their schedule. Ray wasn't allowed to shower with Ryan for the same reasons. The same with Geoff and Michael. Jack normally kept those kinds of things for later in the day, because he didn't want to be late. So the pairs were Jack and Gavin, Ray and Geoff, and Ryan and Michael. Not that each of these pairs didn't get into something once in a while. Each pair either had a fight or morning shower sex at least once every couple of months.

The lad who had to shower first was never Ray, much to his happiness for his normal partner was making breakfast. But sometimes Gavin would convince him to wash with him instead. This was one of those mornings. So instead of the Lads on the couch comfortably. Jack sat with Michael, an arm around his waist warmly the Television flicked on carelessly. Ryan was helping Geoff with the food because he was the only other one in their group who wouldn't mess with Geoff's cooking to much.

If Gavin and Ray, or anyone for that matter, started taking to long in the shower it was Michael's job to make sure they hurried their asses up. If Michael himself took longer it was Gavin's job. But sometimes Team Nice Dynamite snuck around the other four and got into the bathroom together locking the door nice and tight. This resulted in not only tardiness, but a scolding from normally Jack, wild giggling, and a complaining Ray as to why he wasn't invited. They'd fix that the next day remembering his complaints, all three of them piling into the bathroom for 'Lads Squeaky Clean Time! No Gents Allowed!!' a sign slapped on the door saying just that.

When breakfast was ready they all sat around their table happily. Gavin next to Jack and Geoff. Geoff beside Ray, Ray beside Ryan, and Ryan beside Michael. That's how it always went. Geoff served them in a flower print apron and if any of the five dared complain they'd have to deal with a very angry boss. And don't think a man with a handlebar mustache in a flower print apron wasn't scary because it sure as hell was most days.

After breakfast the next pair went to take a shower while the pair that went already went, washed the dishes(if they were running late the dishes were saved for later). When the dishes were done the pairs would get dressed making sure each other has everything they need for the day. But again if the Gents weren't paying attention the Lads play 'Let's Undress Each Other to Piss of Geoff'. Sometimes even managing to play with Jack or Ryan. Geoff would seethe if he saw Gavin running down the hall, stripped to his boxers, Ryan hot on his tail. And was no stranger to having to yell at those two. But normally all it took was Gavin's bottom lip to pop out and a soft 'I'm sorry' for both he and Ryan to be let off with a warning of 'If you do it again I won't be so nice. You're lucky I'm tired.' Gavin would spring up and give him a big kiss saying how he loved him and Geoff would say 'I know.' Ryan would smile sheepishly kissing him on the side of the head apologizing quickly.

Soon enough the Lads would be back on the couch all cuddled together watching Spongebob or something. At around 9:45 it was time to go and they piled into the car. Geoff driving and Gavin in front so they could talk and the Brit would go to hold the Americans hand almost every morning. Ray sitting beside Jack leaning against him warmly dozing off sometimes. Michael had interlocked his fingers with Ryan's happily as they rode to the office. 

The morning was eventful to say the least but they all agreed that it was worth it to be able to live with the people you love.


End file.
